Cemitério
by MarauderMaHh
Summary: Remus parou de andar, mirando o carvalho atentamente. Se perguntou se estava pronto para fazer o que viera fazer. Balançando a cabeça, resolveu circular pelas outras lápides antes de encontrar seu passado Uma short sobre Remus.


Entrar naquele cemitério depois de tanto tempo era perturbador.

O silêncio reinava por absoluto e até a luz do Sol parecia tímida demais para incomodar aqueles que já dormiam há tempos.

Ele caminhou sem pressa, ouvindo as folhas secas partirem-se sob seus pés.

Localizou facilmente o velho carvalho, a única arvore grande naquele lugar.

Ela ficava exatamente no centro, guardando as lembranças que ele não conseguia esquecer.

Remus parou de andar, mirando o carvalho atentamente. Se perguntou se estava pronto para fazer o que viera fazer. Balançando a cabeça, resolveu circular pelas outras lápides antes de encontrar seu passado.

Um ou outro nome lhe chamava a atenção e ele se perdia em pensamentos, recordando como conhecera cada um deles e como eles acabaram ali.

Algumas fotos acenaram misteriosamente para eles; as faces demonstrando uma pureza da qual ele não se lembrava.

Quando percebeu que o Sol estava se preparando para se despedir, ele decidiu que a hora havia chegado.

Com passos calmos e iguais ele se dirigiu para a grande árvore.

As folhas amareladas emprestavam uma aparência melancólica para os túmulos que tentavam se proteger debaixo do carvalho.

Remus contornou um túmulo duplo, deslizando a mão pela superfície de pedra fria até parar de frente para a foto.

Lily e James sorriram alegremente pra ele. Ele enterrou as mãos nos bolsos do grosso casaco, tentando buscar um conforto que ele sabia que não viria.

Há quanto tempo sua vida se transformara em um inferno? Há quanto tempo acordava pensando que jamais voltaria a ver os cabelos espetados do amigo e o sorriso contagiante da amiga?

Há quanto tempo se via preso em suas próprias lembranças alimentadas por fotos antigas e pergaminhos amarelados? Quanto tempo faltava para que ele finalmente conseguisse se reunir aos que amava?

Mirou atentamente a ruiva e o moreno. Pigarreou nervoso, antes de dizer em voz baixa.

- Não sei por que nunca mais vim aqui. Talvez seja porque eu queria esquecer. Agora sei que é algo impossível de se fazer.

Remus desviou os olhos da foto, sentindo as lágrimas escorrendo pela face.

- Harry cresceu. Está um homem agora. Exatamente como você, James. Os mesmos cabelos arrepiados, o mesmo sorriso maroto. Embora o comportamento e o senso de justiça sejam mais parecidos com os seus, Lily. Vocês ficariam orgulhosos.

Talvez fosse sua imaginação, mas por um momento, Remus pensou ter visto uma lágrima escorrendo dos olhos da ruiva.

Com um último olhar para a foto do casal sorridente, ele se afastou em direção a um túmulo branco.

Estreitou os olhos levemente ao ler as letras que adornavam o túmulo.

Marlene McKinnon.

Fechou os olhos com força, tentando se lembrar da voz da amiga. Conseguiu mais que isso. Quase podia ouvi-la gritando do seu lado.

- Parece que hoje é o dia de confissões. Não sei o que te dizer, Lene. Você foi embora cedo demais. E você faz muita falta. Sinto saudades dos seus gritos, de você oferecendo chocolate quando alguém estava triste e do seu bom humor. É quase impossível acreditar que você tenha partido, mesmo depois de todos esses anos.

A voz de Remus partiu-se e ele abriu os olhos, encontrando o rosto sorridente da amiga. Sentiu mais lágrimas deslizando pelo seu rosto, mas ele não se preocupou em enxugá-las.

Olhou atentamente para a foto da morena antes de se afastar.

Sirius o esperava. Sorriu tristemente para a foto do amigo. Sentiu uma dor no peito ao lembrar da morena que vira há pouco.

Como aqueles dois se mereciam. Como aqueles dois deveriam ter ficado juntos.

Remus observou Sirius sorrir para ele, quase como se quisesse encorajá-lo a seguir em frente.

Como seguir em frente depois de tudo que acontecera? Como fingir que não havia mudado? Que os anos passados em Hogwarts ao lado dos amigos não tinham significado nada?

Era impossível. Por mais que tentasse seguir em frente, por mais que tentasse fugir, seu passado sempre o alcançava. Principalmente nas luas cheias, quando a solidão e as saudades eram tão dolorosas quanto à própria transformação.

O que mais Remus mais queria era voltar no tempo. Voltar à época em que se divertia com as discussões de Lily e James. Quando suas preocupações se resumiam a provas e deveres de monitoria.

Sentia saudades das ironias diárias de Emmeline, das investidas de Sirius em Marlene e das longas conversas com Frank e Alice.

Como sentia falta!

Remus desviou o olhar da foto do amigo.

Machucava encarar aquelas faces. Olhar para as pessoas que fizeram parte da melhor fase de sua amiga.

Era surreal entender que eles não estavam mais lá. James, Lily, Sirius, Marlene, Emmeline, Alice, Frank. Um por um. Todos haviam caído.

Somente ele ainda vivia. Somente ele. O único que não merecia. O que deveria ter ido primeiro. Afinal, qual era o sentido de sua vida agora que não tinha os amigos para apoiá-lo?

Remus suspirou pesadamente, se afastando do túmulo com passos lentos e arrastados.

Quando chegou ao grande portão de ferro, olhou para trás.

O carvalho estava recortado contra o céu da noite, salpicado de estrelas.

Com um último olhar para a árvore, ele sussurrou para o vento.

- Talvez eu volte amanhã.

By://MaHhMarauder

* * *

Hi people! Eaw? Sentiram saudades de ler as baboseiras que eu insisto em escrever? Acho que não, né.

Bom, essa eu uma short sobre o Remus e sobre todas as pessoas importantes pra ele que morreram. Fic meio dramática, sei lah. Feita durante uma aula de inglês particularmente tediosa. É isso aí peopole. Comentem, please. Ou eu vou me arrepender de ter voltado a escrever.

Desde já, agradeço pelos comentários. ( tpw, acreditando que eu terei um) XD

By://MaHhMarauder


End file.
